


A-fucking-mazing

by 13ERROR13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, I'm honestly surprised that granpa/bro/jake isn't a tag, Implied Jake English/Dirk Strider - Freeform, Lots of come, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Smuppets, Threesome - M/M/M, Younger Grandpa (Homestuck), like damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ERROR13/pseuds/13ERROR13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake had somehow gotten into Grandpa and Bro's timeline. While they were having sex. Hey, why not join in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-fucking-mazing

Bro let out a huff as he flopped on his back onto his bed, his legs hanging off the side. His chewed his lips as he thought, pulling the skin off them. Bad habit. He stopped, remembering Hass scolding him about it a few weeks ago when Bro's lip started bleeding from doing it so much. 

The blonde sat up and stood up, walking to his beloved, amazing-at-sex boyfriend. 

Bro forced his way into his boyfriends lap and nuzzled him, whining loud and long. The older man huffed and looked at Bro. 

"Really? You are so needy." Bro only responded with a whine, wrapping his legs around Hass' waist, peppering his neck with kisses. Hass sighed and stood up, holding onto the Strider so he wouldn't fall off onto the floor unceremoniously. 

He carried Bro back to his room, dumping him on the bed, only to fall on top of him since Bro didn't unwrap his legs from around Hass' waist. Said Harley huffed and looked at Bro accusingly, earning a smirk and a kiss. Hass kissed back, licking at Bro's bitted, chapped lips. He licked at them, earning a sigh from Bro as he relaxed, who opened his mouth to lick at Hass' lips in return. 

The Harley tugged off Bro's jeans, pulling his underwear off with them, the man already barefoot. He pressed one last kiss to Bro's lips before reaching to grab lube off of the bedside table. Obvious Strider, leaving it about. 

Hass clicked the cap open and poured lube onto his fingers, clicking the lid shut and tossing it onto the bed. He slowly pushed a finger in, making Bro moan softly, eyes closed behind shades. 

_He's so tight and warm inside_ , Hass thought with a smile. He nuzzled Bro's thigh, his stubble leaving behind a red patch. 

"Hey, don', ’s scratchy." Bro mumbled, an arm thrown over his face. Hass smiled and listened to his boyfriends requested, pulling his finger out to add another, earning a gasp and a deep moan from Bro. 

As he continued, they heard a rather loud thud outside, followed by "Ow! Golly that hurt!" Bro tensed, clenching around Hass' fingers as he pulled them out slowly. 

He looked at the door just as a boy walked in. He had a hand on his head, groaning "ow". His hair was a black mess and he had tan skin. He looked at the two and as he realised what was happening, his cheeks grew bright red. 

"I-I'm so sorry!" As the boy turned to leave, Hass grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Bro blinked, staring behind his shades. 

The boy and Hass looked exactly alike, only one was younger. The boy didn't struggle, but his face was bright red from the scene in front of him. 

As Hass started undoing the boy’s belts that were strapped around his thighs, holding twin pistols, the boy stared at Bro, confused. 

"...D-Dirk?" 

Bro simply stared back at the boy, silent, studying him. 

Hass pulled off the boy's green shirt, earning a small protest from the boy, but he lifted his arms up to help Hass anyway. "What's your name, boy?" 

"J-Jake...Jake English." 

"Well, Jake," Hass began, lifting the boy up and making him sit on Bro's hips, earning a groan from Bro and a squeak from Jake, "You can sit right here." Jake nodded a bit, looking at Bro. 

The youngest’s blush spread from his face to his ears and even down his neck to his shoulders. Bro licked his lips, scanning Jake's rather muscled body, his eyes hidden behind his dark shades. 

Hass smirked and lubed up his fingers again before pushing two fingers inside Bro, making the other groan into the kiss with Jake. Hass added a third finger and spread his fingers, stretching Bro wide. He pulled his fingers out after a bit more prepping, grabbing a nearby orange smuppet and lubing up its nose. Hass pushes the smuppet's lubed nose into Bro slowly, hearing the soft hiss come from the other man. 

Soon, the smuppet was up to its face in Bro's ass, its nose fully inside him. Hass made sure to let it rest right against his prostate, making him feel every twitch. 

"Alright Jake, your turn." Hass said as he lifted Jake's ass up, making the poor boy fall forward onto Bro's chest. The two were face to face, right up close to each other. Bro could feel the other's hot breath on his own lips. He couldn’t help but kiss Jake, making the youngest gasp but moan loudly into the kiss as Hass pushed in a lubed finger. 

As Hass added more fingers and prepped Jake, the louder said boy got. He moaned loudly into kiss with Bro, only making the Strider harder. Soon, Jake was fully prepped and Hass made the boy sit back onto Bro's cock. Jake pulled back from the sloppy kiss (if you could even call it that anymore) with Bro and moaned loudly, grinding down against Bro, making the older groan deeply. 

"D-Dirrrrrrrk! Hah, oohhh god!" 

Hass chuckled at Jake, grinding the smuppet's nose against Bro's prostate. 

"Fuck! Oh shiiiit!" 

The combined stimulation of Jake's clenching hole and his moaning, plus that goddamn smuppet, Bro was cumming, hard. 

He bucked his hips roughly into Jake, swearing as he came. Jake shuddered, drooling. 

"Y-you...you just..c-came inside me." Jake tried to keep his voice even, but it was high pitched and whiny, he whimpered at the end too, hunched over Bro's torso, grinding back against his cock. Bro groaned and pulled Jake closer to him to kiss him again, moaning into the kiss as Hass continued to play with the smuppet, as well as his balls and Jake too. 

This was the kind of torture Bro could get used to. 

Jake was bouncing on his cock, moaning loudly, babbling about something and just moaning "Dirk" over and over. Not that Bro wanted to shut him up. 

"Diiiirrrk! Oh god, oh gooood! 's so good, fucking amazing. So fucking amazing Dirk!" 

Bro lost count how many times he had cum, or how much Jake came. His abs and chest were covered in Jake's cum, and he didn't give one single fuck. The way that boy moaned, he couldn't give a shit about anything. 

Soon, Bro could feel Hass pulling the smuppet from his ass and hear him undo his belt and fly and all he could think was "FINALLY!"

He heard Hass lubing himself up and could feel him pushing into his stretched out ass. Bro moaned, louder than he'd like to admit, as his boyfriend finally started to fuck him. 

Jake continued to bounce mindlessly, Bro was pretty sure his brain was melted and leaking out his ears by now. He bucked his hips as Hass fucked him, hard. He moans loudly, not even sure if he's cumming anymore, he's so overstimulated. 

But soon, Bro hears Hass groan loudly and thrust hard into him, and he feels his boyfriend shooting deep inside him, and that alone makes Bro cum, bucking his hips up into Jake. He's not even sure if he came, but he slumps back into the bed, panting heavily. 

Hass groans and he pulls off of Bro and lifts Jake off him carefully. Bro can already see the white dripping down Jake's thighs. 

After a bit of heavy panting, Jake stands, with some help from Hass, and grabs his clothes, limping back out of the room. Bro calls out to him, "H-hey, y-you might wanna clean yourself up, kid." Jake just smiles tiredly at him, "I-I'm s-sure that my D-Dirk can h-help me with that...t-thank you, though." 

And with that, he limped out and was gone. Hass chuckled at Bro, "Good?" 

"G-good? A-are you fuckin' kiddin' me? T-that was amazing, a-fuckin'-mazing."

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing my friend and I rp'd ^^' I'm not weird I promise!


End file.
